


kissing booth

by thecoquimonster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoquimonster/pseuds/thecoquimonster
Summary: Izzy wants to kiss girls at Pride. What better idea than to have a kissing booth?





	kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shameless and I steal from events in my own life. I just really love girls and I love Pride and and and
> 
> Also: self-indulgent Herongraystairs at the end. Of course. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Izzy pulled Alec into the crowded subway just as the doors shut. A look of alarm flashed over his face for a moment, but he relaxed as he realized they had made it. The train began to move, and Izzy stumbled. She hadn’t been able to grab hold of any of the bars. She was still holding Alec’s hand and her other hand gripped the poster she had hastily made before setting out today.

Isabelle glanced down at it and smiled as she read her careful handwriting in colorful markers.

It read: Kissing Booth. $1

She looked back up at Alec. He didn’t seem comfortable. Izzy understood why. This would be his first Pride. He’d chosen to wear a Pink Floyd _Dark Side of the Moon_ T-shirt because it was the only shirt with a rainbow on it that he had. Even though he was out to their parents, he was careful around them. Looking around the subway, she realized that many others had had the same idea.

Izzy wasn’t quite so subtle. She wore a white tank top that read ‘LOVE’ in rainbow, and a blue flannel tied around her waist. Her fingernails were painted pink-purple-blue. For the amount of people going for subtlety, there were twice as many people on the subway decked out in rainbow _everything._ A pretty redhead sitting with her friend had rainbow eyeshadow. Her friend had painted the pansexual flag on his cheek.

She flashed a smile at the girl and turned to Alec again. Izzy squeezed his hand and raised her eyebrows . “How many girls do you think I’ll get to kiss me with this?”

“You won’t have any problem with that,” Alec said. “I don’t even think you need the sign.”

Izzy laughed. “You’re probably right.”

The subway emptied at the stop closest to the parade. Izzy was already beginning to sweat, but it would all be worth it.

She kept a tight hold on Alec’s hand, weaving through the crowd as they looked for a place they would be able to watch the parade. Alec offered to carry her on his shoulders. She considered it for a moment, but shook her head.

“We’ll find some place,” she assured him.

They passed vendors selling Pride flags and pins, hats, and T-shirts. Izzy was briefly tempted by a pin but decided against getting it. Not yet.

Finally they found a good place to watch the parade. Izzy told Alec to take pictures of the parade while she held her sign.

A cute girl wearing a bi pride flag as a cape approached Izzy with a dollar. She gave her a kiss and the girl stumbled away with a glazed look on her face. She raced back to her friends without a word, and Izzy could hear her nervous, elated laugh over even the music booming from the floats.

Probably her first kiss from a girl, Izzy thought. Pride surged through her.

The crowd cheered, waving their rainbow flags enthusiastically. Beads and condoms were thrown at the crowd. A flock of people weaved through the crowd, distributing small rainbow flags and giving high fives.

“Happy Pride!” one of the girls said to them, handing Alec a tiny rainbow flag.

“Happy Pride,” Alec replied with a small smile.

The girl glanced at Izzy with regret. “I wish I had a single.”

“I give free hugs,” Izzy offered, and the girl brightened at that.

She wrapped her arms around Izzy and squeezed tight for a moment. She wished Izzy a happy Pride and gave her a flag, and went on her way. Izzy stuck the flag in her thick hair and watched her leave. She couldn’t stop grinning.

A redheaded girl and her friend were walking past. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at the poster, and then back at her friend. Izzy recognized them as the two she had seen on the subway.

Izzy’s smile softened from excited to encouraging and the girl offered a smile in return.

Her friend nudged her forward. “Go on, I have a dollar if you don’t.”

“I have a dollar,” she said. She reached into her pocket, but she seemed unsure.

“I also give free hugs,” Izzy said.

“No, no,” said the girl, taking a deep breath. “Thank you. No, I’m-- I’ll do it, just hold on.”

She fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a single. Her friend gave her another encouraging nudge in Izzy’s direction and the girl handed Izzy the dollar with a burst of confidence. Izzy tipped her head up to give a short laugh and leaned in. The kiss was short, no more than a peck. The girl’s breath hitched as she pulled away, stumbling backward on shaky legs.

She turned to her friend and said, “I did it, Simon.”

“Sure did,” Simon agreed.

The girl took a step to continue on her way and then stopped, glancing back at Izzy with an embarrassed smile. “I--er, thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Izzy said. “Thank _you_ for the cash. Happy Pride!”

“Happy Pride,” she said. She shifted on her feet. “My name’s Clary. Didn’t think it’d be right for us to kiss and not even learn each other’s names.”

“Isabelle,” she replied. “Or Izzy.”

“Right, right,” Clary said. “Izzy.”

Clary and Simon started to walk away. Izzy called after them, “Hey if you can, try to find me after the parade’s over! I’ll be here!”

“Are you gonna tell that to all the girls you kiss today?” Alec asked with an amused twitch of his lips.

“Not all of them,” Isabelle said.

One of the floats started to play the Macarena and Izzy let go of her poster for a moment in favor of dancing along. She looked at Alec expectantly and he rolled his eyes and started dancing with her. She broke into laughter.

Before the parade ended, Clary and her friend Simon came up to them again. Clary wore a pink pin on her shirt now, reading ‘I Like Girls Who Like Girls.’ She held another dollar in her hand. She didn’t hand it to Izzy yet.

“Do you have a deal for regular customers?” Clary teased.

Izzy tipped her head to the side and considered. “Well, for that dollar I’ll kiss you _and_ ride the subway with you, how’s that?”

Clary laughed and gave her the dollar. She was the one to kiss Izzy this time. Clary let out a small giggle when they parted. Isabelle took her hand and squeezed.

“Ready to go, Clary?” she asked.

She grinned and nodded.

They were among the first people on the subway, and most people hadn’t decided to leave the parade yet, so Clary and Izzy got to sit. Simon and Alec stood away from them in awkward silence. Clary glanced at them and shook her head with a laugh.

Across from them, two boys and a girl sat leaning against each other. A large bisexual pride flag draped over their shoulders and one of the boys, with thick curly black hair and sitting in the middle, kicked his feet out like a little kid. The other boy, whose hair was dyed gray, gave him a fond if exasperated look. The girl grabbed the edge of the seat. Her fingernails were painted pink-yellow-blue and she took the silver-haired boy’s hand squeezed. The other boy shook his head and playfully disentangled them. He kissed the gray-haired boy and Izzy felt a flutter of happiness that everyone was so blatant about it here, today.

The girl shoved him back and kissed the gray-haired boy, and then moving to kiss the black-haired boy, muttering something about missing them once they went back to London.

“Polyamory,” Clary murmured. She looked at Izzy and smiled. They still hadn’t let go of each other’s hands.

Izzy fell silent for a moment. “That first time you came up to me. Was that your first kiss with a girl, Clary?”

“It was,” Clary confirmed.

“So how do you feel now?”

“Gay,” Clary said with a laugh. “I feel very gay. In all the ways.”

“Me too,” Izzy agreed.

She kept hold of Clary’s hand as the subway sped along the tracks, away from the parade and towards home.


End file.
